


An Eternal Rift

by megaradcoolbro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Gender Issues, Genderswap, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaradcoolbro/pseuds/megaradcoolbro
Summary: Bucky, Steve, and Natasha are sent to apprehend an unknown terrorist who is threatening to blow up a building full of influential New Yorkers, but things quickly turn sour when it becomes apparent that the terrorist isn't there to negotiate.Bucky and Steve are badly injured, and the Avengers must turn to Sersi, an old friend, to save them with her powers of transmutation, but this involves sacrifices that neither man is willing to give up.Old wounds are opened, and things are brought to the surface that should never have seen the light.





	1. Chapter 1

As EMS carried Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes out of the building, blood streaming from the open wounds that were once legs and arms, a part of the United States of America seemed to die just a little bit. Though the immediate area around the building was cleared, people from a block away were filming the ominous smoke cloud rising from the penthouse suite of this luxurious upstate New York apartment. 

"Why did this happen?" They asked themselves.

"Who's going to protect us now?"

****

"Well there's the Iron Patriot." Tony mused, sitting alongside Steve's bedside. 

"Kids love him, and I worked hard on that paint-job." Steve chuckled, smiling weakly. His normally golden skin was pale and grey. The hospital blanket covered his amputated legs, but the searing pain reminded him of what he had lost. 

"Bucky's doing alright" Tony laid his hand on Steve's arm, a comforting move that he normally wouldn't lower himself to, but he knew that Steve was hurting.

"The painkillers aren't working for him either, but he's a strong guy."

"As soon as we get Buck back.... " Steve shook his head remorsefully, "As soon as he's OK again and can help us.... I hurt him all over again." Shining tears start to roll down his miserable face.

"This isn't your fault Steve." Tony takes off his glasses and cranes the captain's chin up. "Look at me. The only person at fault here is the guy that planted those bombs, and we're going to catch him."

"There's no 'we' here Tony!" Steve laughs bitterly, "There isn't going to be a 'we' ever again."

"Don't be so sure of that." Natasha Romanoff stands in the doorway, a triumphant grin on her face, "Me and Hulk, we found a solution. An old friend."

Before she can explain, Ultron is in the room wheeling Steve out. He and Bucky are boarding a private jet and being flown who knows where. They do not say a word to each other. 

***

I wake up one of the cold Avengers Facility metal observation "beds" tubes protruding out of my arms and legs like painful plastic snakes.  
Wait.. "Arms and legs......" I think to myself. I try to call for help but no sound comes out, and I try to move but I'm seemingly glued to this metal slab. I close my eyes and wait. If there's anything I've learned during my many years on Earth, it's that patience is a virtue.  
Sure enough after 5 minutes, I hear dainty footsteps walking towards me. It's Romanoff, and she has this shit eating grin plastered on her face that I honestly want to punch in. Can't she see that I'm in pain and confused, and I want to know how Steve is doing.

"Bucky Barnes, goddamn you look different." She raises her eyebrows in amusement. "Sorry you probably can't talk or move since your body is getting used to such a big adjustment. The metal arm especially reduced your volume I'm sorry to say." I figure that I'm still asleep, or hallucinating this conversation because I can't figure out what the fuck she's talking about.  
Natasha presses a button on the side of the slab that sits me upright. I grunt in pain in the back of my throat, and it sounds really really weird. 

"Steve!" Natasha calls, "Come in here and explain to Bucky what happened. I want to see this play out." There's that shit eating grin again. But now instead of being mad, I'm nervous.  
After a few seconds of me sweating, in walks this tall blonde with huge tits, blushing like a fucking tomato. 

"Hey Buck. It's me.. Steve." She says, staring at the ground, awkwardly grabbing the sleeves of an oversized grey sweatshirt she has on. This has gotta be a prank, and it's not a particularly funny one at that. I open my mouth to speak but yet again, nothing comes out. Natasha presses a PA button on the wall and calls for a full length mirror.

"Obviously you have to see this to believe it, but you're going to fucking love this." She says, smiling at 'Steve', who isn't smiling back.  
In less than a minute, a mirror is brought into the room and put in front of me.  
A girl. With long brown hair stares back at me. 

"What the fuck." I whisper. Hey my voice is back!

"What the EVERLOVING fuck!" I yell. 

"Sersi told me this is only temporary. But I'm not sure I believe her." Steve says, "But at least now we can still fight!"

"Fight? I'm a 140 pound girl! What am I gonna fight a toddler?"

"Hey!" Natasha interjects. "Yeah you guys aren't going to be as hard hitting as before for a while, but I can teach you how to use your size to your advantage."  
Size... Yeah holy shit. I can't be more than 5'4 now. I ask for Romanoff's help getting of the bed, and I'm shorter than her. By a lot. Steve rushes over to help me, and Steve looks like a fucking giant next to me, it's not fucking fair. It must be the fact that I lost my legs up to my thighs and I was already missing an arm. Whatever magic was done on us wasn't worth the money they paid or the favor they turned in. I look in the mirror remorsefully, I have my moms hips and ass, how the hell was I supposed to fight. I gaze at Steve who's also looking at himself and probably thinking the same things. At least I don't have those fucking melons on my chest weighing me down, and maybe my height will help me squeeze through tight places or some shit like that....

"When does training start?" I ask Natasha. 

"As soon as your energy is back and you feel ready." She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm ready now, lets kick some ass."


	2. Day Fucking 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve doubt they can ever get used to life like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing POV from Bucky to Steve sometimes, tell me if it's confusing and I'll mark who I'm changing POV to.

Before the kicking ass and taking names commenced, Natasha told us exactly what happened to us. An old friend, Sersi, used her powers of transmutation to turn us into girls, which conserved our body mass and thus healed our wounds. Tony and Sersi are currently searching for a way to amplify her power to turn us back to men while conserving our limbs. Apparently the only reason we survived the spell and such bodily morphing is because of the serums that me and Steve have coursing through our veins. Honestly I'm glad to be alive.

Tony ordered me and Steve some clothes. Me and Steve laughed together about how his Sports bra didn't fit whatsoever, and my compression shorts wouldn't even clear my thighs, but deep down we both feel fucking weird. I'll admit, I've groped myself a fair bit so far, and it's fucking nice, but the fact that it's my own body, maybe permanently, scares me a little bit.

Me and Natasha box a little, and I'm surprisingly strong. Some of my muscles have remained, and it's nice to have an arm of flesh and blood once again. I find myself squeezing it often, feeling tendons working under the skin, I missed it. 

Steve on the other hand has no upsides to this. He spends the day lifting weights and being disappointed that he isn't the muscle bound power-lifting freak that he once was. His tits are getting in the way and hurting his back, and I can tell he's frustrated. At the end of the workout he attempts to deadlift 250 pounds, half of what he can easily do in his normal body. He strains his back badly. Angry tears stream down his face as Natasha takes him to the medical ward.

******

I feel so damn weak. Everything is sore and hurts. I haven't felt this way in years. As Natasha lays me down on the massage bed on my stomach, my chest is still 6 inches above the bed.   
"Take is offffff." I whine, grabbing at the sports bra. So weak. Helpless. She pulls it over my head, shushing me as I cry and wince in pain. She massages my back with oil, and tells me some story to calm me down, about how she'd need massages after fights, and how she couldn't imagine having a chest as big as mine, but it only makes me sad. I feel like an amateur, like she's pitying me. When she turns me over, I pull her down by her shirt and kiss her hard, pushing my tongue into her mouth and grabbing one of her breasts. she pulls away awkwardly, pats me on the cheek, and leaves.

******

I see Steve and Natasha kissing, and at first I feel confused, and then I feel the searing knife of jealousy. But when Natasha pulls away, I feel pity. Steve wants to feel like a man again, that's what that was. A power grab. Natasha walks past me quickly, avoiding my gaze.

"You feeling ok?" I ask Steve, smiling, "Your tits are out" I tell him. He pulls a towel over himself, his face burning crimson. 

"My back is better. Romanoff is a magician with her hands" he chuckles, "felt so good I just had to plant one on her you know?"

I wink at him and sit next to him "yeah I bet. Think she can give me one of those?" I grin.

We burst out in laughter. "God I just fucking crucified myself didn't I?" Steve asks, "She'll never let me live that down."

"Nah Steve" I say between laughs, "I'll never let you live that down! You ever need a tit to grab, you have plenty of it." I punch him in the shoulder, and wink again, and god Steve is blushing again, he's like a fucking chick I'm flirting with at the bars. And his towel's slipping again, his nipples are puffy and pink, lighter than the color of the rest of the breast.

Do I want to hook up with female Steve? I wonder if he wants to hook up with me....

"Why are you staring at my chest Buck?" Steve asks, defensive as hell.

"C'mon I'm a red blooded man." I say, standing up, "And don't tell me you don't stare at my fat ass! Steve, you've always been an ass man." I grin, giving my ass a slap. Steve laughs, but he's blushing again, and watching it jiggle out of the corner of his eye. Yeah this is fucking weird.

"Goodnight Steve." I say, walking to my room.

"G-goodnight Buck, see ya tomorrow."

I spend the night fervently rubbing my clit, thinking of fucking Steve's tits with my swollen cock. God I miss having a dick. I miss the way it felt when a chick would run her tongue over the bulging veins or suck hard on my nuts, or just how a girl would look with my cock thrusting in and out of her mouth, and stretching out her swollen lips. God Steve has some plush looking lips, well- female Steve.. But guy Steve too.... 

"Fuckk..." I groan, my pussy is absolutely dripping, and I bring my fingers up to my mouth and taste it and groan again, so fucking good. There's nothing better than the taste of arousal. I push 2 fingers into my pussy and fuck myself with them. I wonder if Steve is doing the same thing in his room, face buried in his pillow, ass in the air, fingers working in and out of his tight pussy. Steve would be keeping quiet, muffling his moans into the pillow, so fucking cute. I wonder if he'd be able to keep his voice back if I were there, behind him as he fucked himself, licking and biting at his asshole, pulling his soaked fingers out of himself to suck on his pussy lips, I bet they'd taste so fucking sweet and good. My fingers are speeding up, and I'm grinding my clit on the palm of my hand, moaning quietly. I think about pushing my tongue in, stretching him out with it. I know he'd shake and tremble and call my name....... "Buck." I hear him say it. In his voice.   
"Steve... sh-shit." my eyes roll back as I cum, rubbing my g-spot and humping the air.

As I come down all I feel is embarrassment and regret. I just whacked off to the thought of my best friend. It doesn't matter if he was a girl in my fantasy or not, I still did it. And I'll have to face him tomorrow.


End file.
